Columbia
) Splendour without diminishment |national_anthem = O, Kingdom of Columbia! |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Columbia.svg |alt_map = |map_caption = Map of Columbia excluding unincorporated territories |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = , |demonym = Columbian |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |government_type = |leader_title1 = King |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = of Columbia |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from Britannia-France |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = 23 February, 1826 |established_event2 = Recognized |established_date2 = 25 October, 1827 |established_event3 = Constituion |established_date3 = 13 June, 1829 |area = |area_km2 = 2,443,309 |area_sq_mi = 943,367 |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 16,776,855 |population_estimate_rank = 65th |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = 0.905 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2015 |currency = Columbian dollar |currency_code = COD |time_zone = |utc_offset = -8 to -6 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = left |cctld = .cb |iso3166code = CB |official_website = |calling_code = |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = }} Columbia, officially the Kingdom of Columbia, is a federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy situated in North America consisting of eighteen provinces. Columbia spans from the famed Columbia River to the Lakes of Saskatchewan, a natural treasure. It shares borders with Wabash to the south, and Canada to the north and east. Excluding Columbia's unincorporated territories, the Kingdom has a total area of 943,367 square miles. Ranked 10th in total land area, this places Columbia ahead of Algeria in terms of geographical size. Heavily influenced by British and French culture, the official languages are English and French. Gaining independence from Britannia-France in 1827, the general established the Kingdom of Columbia, with himself as the king. The English-speaking royal family has caused major controversy among the French-speaking population, however 73% of the population speak English as their first language. History Independence Expansion Recent history Demographics Population The 2011 Columbia Royal Census Bureau estimated that 16,776,855 people were living in Columbia - an estimate consistent with the rising population Columbia has experienced in recent years. Columbia has had a history of immigration and has consistently grown upward since the numerous gold rushes the nation experienced in the 19th century. Columbia is now the 65th most populous nation in the world, ahead of nations such as the Trucial States and Portugal. Along with the United States and Sierra, it is projected to have continuous population growth. In order to provide more accurate population data, a census is set to be held in 2017. The census will also provide data on ancestry. Language Formerly a colony of Britannia-France, English and French are the two official languages at federal level. English is the predominant language and receives an implied preference of usage in the Constitution. A 2013 census showed that 83% of the population speak English as their first language, followed by French with 7% and Chinese with 3%. Other languages were spoken by under 1% of the population, forming the remaining 7%. There are campaigns for the recognition of Chinese as an official language, however no further action has been taken on the matter. Politics Political parties There are two major political parties in Columbia, in addition to a wide selection of minor parties. The two major political parties are the Conservative Party and the Social Democratic Party. The Conservative Party, currently in government, supports conservatism and economic liberalism. The Social Democratic Party, currently in opposition, supports social democracy. A 'third' political party, the Liberal Democratic Party, supports liberalism and social liberalism. In the 2015 general elections, the Conservative Party received fifty-six percent of seats, followed by the Social Democratic Party with thirty-four percent of seats, and the Liberal Democratic Party with six percent of seats. Six other minor political parties received the remaining four percent of seats. Foreign relations Columbia has traditionally maintained foreign relations with other nations. A founding member of the League of Nations, it has constructed embassies in all other member states. Likewise, nearly all foreign countries have permanent diplomatic missions and embassies in the Columbian capital, Vancouver. In addition, Columbia has membership of the , the , the (APEC), and the (NAFTA). Culture Sport Sport plays an important role in Columbian culture. Ice hockey is easily the most popular sport in Columbia, with three teams in the top tier of North American ice hockey, the National Hockey League. American football also has a growing presence throughout the country, following the recent success of the Seattle Seahawks. Professional and college sport teams often compete in multinational tournaments and leagues. Sport is frequently televised and attracts large audiences. Due to its geographical location, winter sports also have a major presence. The Winter Olympics have been held in the country twice; in Calgary in 1988 and in Vancouver in 2010. A survey held by the Ministry of Culture showed that the most supported teams include the Vancouver Canucks, Calgary Flames, Edmonton Oilers, Seattle Seahawks and the Seattle Mariners. Flag There are varied opinions of the adoption of the Flag of Columbia. It was unofficially adopted as the flag in 1826, alongside the Declaration of Columbian Independence. The country however, was not recognized until 1827. The flag was officially adopted by Columbia in 1829, alongside the implementation of the Constitution. The flag was also regularly used throughout the Columbian War of Independence, designed personally by the general, who later became the first king of Columbia. As a result of this, it is often referred to as "The General's Flag". The flag consists of three rivers, representing the Columbia River and two others. In the lower right corner, it contains a sun. Category:Columbia Category:Countries Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Nations Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth